


His Precious Doll

by stubbornrhino



Series: Kinktober 2020 [3]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, M/M, Omorashi, Praise Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-12
Updated: 2020-10-12
Packaged: 2021-03-08 02:35:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 819
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26978179
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stubbornrhino/pseuds/stubbornrhino
Summary: Junmyeon wants to relieve himself. Sehun is a willing partner.
Relationships: Kim Junmyeon | Suho/Oh Sehun
Series: Kinktober 2020 [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1968781
Kudos: 49
Collections: sEXOctober - sEXOrgasmic's Kinktober 2020





	His Precious Doll

**Author's Note:**

> Day 13: Praise Kink  
> Day 17: Omorashi

Sehun touched the small of Junmyeon's back as they climbed the stairs of the stage, a silent question that he turned and quickly whispered into Junmyeon's ear.

"Are you okay?" Junmyeon's legs trembled but not much, not noticeable to anyone else but him. His hand stayed on Junmyeon's back in comfort and encouragement.

Junmyeon nodded slightly, the corner of his lips turning up. Sehun relaxed. Junmyeon would be fine.

They rushed out of the award show as calmly as possible, trying their best to not make their urgency obvious, nodding and waving where needed, bidding their goodbyes properly.

Sehun took his seat behind the wheel and Junmyeon finally showed some signs that indicated that he was struggling.

As Junmyeon's hands shook too much, unable to fasten the seatbelt, Sehun took over. He kissed Junmyeon's head and whispered before easing into the traffic.

"You did so good, doll. So good in there. Who's a good boy, huh?"

He watched in his peripheral vision as Junmyeon squeezed his thighs together, his voice shaky.  
  
"I am."

Junmyeon was reaching his limit. Sehun reached over and parted the thighs going straight for his cock, palming it roughly. Junmyeon's sharp inhale was loud in the car.

"Pull yourself out, Junmyeon. Let me see and keep your thighs like this."

He didn't miss the way Junmyeon's fists tightened on the seat belt before following the command.

"S-Sehun, I am so close." He whined even as he unzipped his trousers and pushed his hand in. A moment later, his hard length was out of the confines.

Sehun nodded taking a quick look at the rock hard length and then focused back on the road. They were almost home.

"Stroke it. Focus on the slit." Junmyeon's whimpers filled the space as he did exactly what was told. Sehun heard a sob and looked at the man thumbing his cockhead.

"You're okay, baby. You're doing amazing." He patted Junmyeon's head, smoothening the already smooth hair. "We're home. A few more minutes." He felt Junmyeon's head nod under his palm as they pulled over in the garage.

Sehun was out of the car in a moment and opening the passenger door the next. He unfastened the seatbelt, tucked Junmyeon’s cock back in swiftly and scooped the now quietly sobbing man in his arms and made a beeline towards their bathroom.

He didn't have time to set up anything and the bath was their best bet right now. He ignored his own hard cock for a moment and he placed Junmyeon down on the bathroom floor. The smaller immediately went down on his knees and looked up at him, assuming the position.

Sehun's fingers grazed his jaw and then he was unbuttoning his pants, pulling out himself and sighing in relief.

"You can do without touching?" He asked slapping the cockhead on Junmyeon's pink lips a couple of times, promoting him to open up. Junmyeon nodded his head rapidly and started licking at him, light kitten licks.

Sehun fisted Junmyeon's hair in both his palms and slammed into his mouth the cockhead brushing his throat. Junmyeon flexed the throat muscles around it.

"FUUUUUCK!" Sehun's guttural moan was followed by Junmyeon's choking sounds and Sehun pulled back, ready to spill already. They had been on the edge since they left the show and they weren't going to last long.

Junmyeon bobbed his head up and down on Sehun's cock, his fists on Sehun's thighs.

"Together?" Junmyeon tapped his fingers on his thigh and Sehun extended his leg between Junmyeon’s thighs and pressed on his cock with the flat of his foot. This time Junmyeon choked but for another reason as his spine went stiff.

Two things happened simultaneously.

One, Sehun quickly pulled out and spurted cum on Junmyeon's face which was morphed into pure rapture.

Two, his mind went haywire watching Junmyeon's body twitch as he followed Sehun's orgasm. Then Junmyeon went still, eyes closed and lips parted, Sehun's cum decorating his face.

And Sehun felt it on his foot. Warm and wet.

Sehun looked down milking his now softening cock as Junmyeon wetted his black trousers. His eyes watched in rapt attention as the outline of the wet patch on the trousers spread and a steady stream of piss dripped on the bathroom floor, wetting his feet and Junmyeon's knees.

The mix of pleasure and humiliation on his face made Sehun groan out loud. He bent down at his waist and pulled Junmyeon into a kiss, his cum between their tongues and moans filled the bathroom.

"Let's clean up." Junmyeon nodded and Sehun wiped the remaining cum off Junmyeon's face. Junmyeon opened his mouth to receive it. "Ah, my precious doll. You're perfect."

Junmyeon blossomed under his praises, the blush on his plump cheeks darkening. He was pure adorableness wrapped into debauched sin. He pecked Junmyeon's lips once again and helped the man up, helping him with his soiled clothes.


End file.
